


Daze

by wyse_ink



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, free write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t have any specific ideas this morning, so I ran with the first thing that came to mind. My mind is blank and I’m very tired. I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies in advance. Written in a rush (18 mins). </p><p>Akane's stayed late at the office again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my blog: http://psychosibyl.tumblr.com/post/127001145172/daze
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass or its characters. All fan fiction works are non-profit and written and strictly for entertainment and/or character study purposes.
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE, RE-POST, ALTER, OR SUBMIT ANY PART OF THESE WORKS TO OTHER SITES, BLOGS, CONTESTS, OR PROFESSIONAL ESTABLISHMENTS.

Akane glances at the clock and logs out of her computer. She’s stayed late again, but not on purpose. Only Hinakawa remains in the office with her, sound asleep at his desk. She smiles at his slouched figure, tinted blue by the light of the computer screens. His right arm hangs at his side, and his fingers twitch just once involuntarily. She wonders how he can be in such a deep sleep in that position and moves toward him quietly. She takes his brown coat from the back of his chair and drapes it over his shoulders. He takes a short breath, but doesn’t wake. Akane leaves him to his sleep.

It’s cold outside, but not uncomfortable. Her breath forms small clouds as she meanders through the parking garage, finding her car parked at the end of the lowest level. She climbs inside and fires up the engine, noting how heavy her eyelids feel. As a precaution, she puts the car in autopilot.

She watches the city pass by as the car steers itself along the familiar roads. As it slows to a stop at an intersection, she watches a group of young people on their way home from what she guesses is a nearby club. The thought makes her smirk, though she’s not sure if it’s because of her exhaustion or the fact that the clubgoers are around her own age. 

She doesn’t feel so young, after all.

Her eyes suddenly fixate on a broad-shouldered man walking ahead of them. He looks far less jovial, and he’s clearly not with the group. His gait reminds her of someone - he has the same long stride and each step is heavy and full of purpose. His hair is dark.

He isn’t smiling.

For a brief moment, she feels awake. She glances up at a street scanner nearby, though she knows she has no reason to. The man saunters past it without hesitation, and she wonders if he’s even aware of its existence.

The light turns green and the car moves forward. She drifts back into her tired daze and lets herself succumb to slumber.


End file.
